<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My thoughts on: Richie secretly fucking Eddie in front of the Losers by bimmyshrug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213376">My thoughts on: Richie secretly fucking Eddie in front of the Losers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug'>bimmyshrug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Daddy Kink, Dominant Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Exhibitionism, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humiliation, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Secret Relationship, Top Richie Tozier, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my tumblr prompts series. </p><p>Anon asked: Richie would so want the other losers to know that Eddie was his, and fuck him maybe in front of them or close to them. I feel like he would have a blanket covering Eddie and him (Eddie in his lap), fucking into him in the love seat. While the other losers are legit right there watching a movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My thoughts on: Richie secretly fucking Eddie in front of the Losers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/"> Come send me more stuff to write about on Tumblr </a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie is extremely possessive of Eddie, and all the Losers know this. They see the way he stares people down in public who glance in Eddie’s direction, and it would be hard to miss the way he’ll tuck Eddie under his arm, maybe as a friendly gesture that quickly turns into Richie just holding Eddie as they walk around town, and Richie tightens his grip when anyone else gets too close. He’s done things like this since they were kids. Honestly, Bill and Stan didn’t notice anything weird about it at all until Beverly points it out to them, because they’re just so used to it.</p><p>Once they’re older, the other losers aren’t really sure what to make of it, because they insist that they aren’t dating. Well, Eddie does. Richie will shrug and say “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>What they really don’t get is why Richie is so possessive towards Eddie even when it’s just the seven of them. They’ve all sort of resolved to accept that something is going on between them, and they all respect that, and it’s all cool. So there should be no issue.</p><p>Over time Richie starts just… caring less and less, it seems, about keeping whatever is going on between them a secret. He starts leaving hickeys in places on Eddie’s body that the others will obviously see, he stops moving his hands off of Eddie’s waist or back or legs or sometimes even his ass when he notices that the others see him doing it. Like he’s doing it <em>intentionally</em>, almost, but that can’t be the case, because he has nothing to worry about from his friends. That should be obvious. It should, but Stan especially can’t help wondering sometimes what’s going through Richie’s head when he stares at him with his hand on Eddie’s ass.</p><p>Richie eventually starts just not giving a shit about being physical with Eddie in front of them altogether, and in turn, Eddie doesn’t seem to care either. They become very used to how handsy Richie gets with him when they’re all together just hanging out. It’s not uncommon for Eddie to sit in Richie’s lap. In fact, it’s uncommon for Eddie <em>not </em>to sit in Richie’s lap.</p><p>So of course none of them really think anything of it when they’re having movie night at Bill’s house and Richie immediately claims the recliner, and Eddie climbs right into his lap after him with his big, fluffy blanket that he always brings from home. They’re very used to them whispering to each other and occasionally getting into tickle-fights and generally not paying attention to the movie. So they would have no reason to suspect anything.</p><p>They’d certainly have no reason to suspect that Eddie, of all people, would ever do something as depraved as have sex in a room full of his friends. Richie, maybe. Richie definitely would. But not Eddie.</p><p>So none of them have any idea that Richie has his cock buried inside of Eddie where he’s sitting on his lap, barely moving enough to give any sort of friction at all. More just filling him up as he jerks him off underneath the blanket, with Eddie’s face turned away from the rest of them and pressed against Richie’s shoulder, trying to quiet his breathing.</p><p>None of them notice Richie whispering into Eddie’s ear, because he always does that, so they certainly aren’t listening for “Stay still, kitten; if you keep moving around, they’ll get suspicious.”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just want- want you to fuck me, so bad, want you to really fuck me.”</p><p>“I’ll let you ride my cock in my car before I bring you home, baby, don’t worry. But if you want me to really fuck you later, you have to come for me now, okay kitty?”</p><p>“I’m nervous.”</p><p>“What are you nervous about, baby? That Stanley or Bill is gonna notice that you’re sitting on my cock while they’re just a few feet away?”</p><p>“Y-Yes, I’m scared.”</p><p>“I want them to fucking notice; then they’ll know how much of a little slut you are for me, and how you let me fuck you wherever the fuck I want to. And why is that, kitten? Why can I fuck you wherever I want, whenever the fuck I want to?”</p><p>“Because I’m your w-whore.”</p><p>“And why else?”</p><p>“Because I belong to you, Daddy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kinda just pick which asks I decide I want to expand on and go from there, but if you specifically request that I write a drabble or a ficlet based off of your ask, I will (it might take me some time bc I have a lot going on but I'll do it eventually).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>